Less Than Fate
by astral-angel
Summary: Fate leads them to family....BtVS/WWE x-over. Prologue and Part 1 up. R/R plz
1. Default Chapter

**Less Than Fate**

BtVS/WWE x-over 

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. **

**Rating: PG for now.**

**Spoilers/Notes: Takes place after S6 BtVS. AU after this. Willow goes to jail after being found guilty of murder for some of the cops at the station and Warren – let's just say that his body was found. For WWE, Matt & Christian haven't turned on Jeff and Edge yet, Lita's not hurt and Jericho's not an ass. No roster split, so Stephanie and Bischoff are co-commissioners. **

**Prologue/Teaser**

"Rosenberg, Willow and Morgan, Faith." The voice came out loud and clear even through the heavy oak doors that lay between the two prisoners and the prison warden. The two females stood, glancing hesitantly at the door and then at each other. The guard in front of them pushed open the door, letting them into the warden's line of sight. 

Olivia Roberts had been prison warden at L.A. County Jail for Women for fifteen years, and never had any two prisoners raised such inner turmoil within her. Neither of the two women in front of her had yet reached 22, yet both of them were in for multiple counts of first-degree murder. That wasn't what affected her though – she had seen that occasionally. No, what bothered Olivia was the amount of pain their eyes held. At the moment, two pairs of emerald green and chocolate brown eyes were staring at her, emotions carefully masked. 

It took all of her will power not to recoil from them. Olivia remembered her grandmother once saying that war changed people. It gave them old souls, and it showed in their eyes. For some chilling reason, that's what their eyes represented to her. Old souls.

Olivia had spent 15 years looking into the faces of inmates, and never before had she quite seen the likes of these two. When you looked at them, their faces were expressionless – coldly indifferent. But when you looked at them when they didn't know you were looking, their faces were so haunted it made the mother hen in her want to burst into tears. But that's what scared her. What could have happened to these girls that they felt the need to hide their emotions from the world? And if they could turn that mask on and off at will, that made them dangerous. 

And that was why Olivia was desperately pissed at some pimply-faced teenager working at the D.A's office. The same intern had lost all the evidence relating to these two cases. And as lawyers had argued, if there wasn't any evidence, how could they prove that the two of them were guilty? Human error was letting two murderers walk free, and that didn't sit well with Olivia. 

Although, it probably had less to do with human error and more to do with the fact that multi billionaire Vincent Kennedy McMahon couldn't let his two youngest, albeit illegitimate, daughters sit in jail forever, now could he?

TBC???


	2. Part 1

**Less Than Fate**

BtVS/WWE x-over 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters you recognize. 

**Rating:** PG for now.

**Spoilers/Notes:** Takes place after S6 BtVS. AU after this. Willow goes to jail after being found guilty of murder for some of the cops at the station and Warren – let's just say that his body was found. For WWE, Matt & Christian haven't turned on Jeff and Edge yet, Lita's not hurt and Jericho's not an ass. No roster split, so Stephanie and Bischoff are co-commissioners. 

Part 1 

The two young women stared and blinked in the harsh glare of the sunlight. Willow shivered softly before turning to face Faith, who looked about the same she did – utterly confused. 

"Do you have any idea as to what just happened there?" The redhead's voice was quiet. Faith shrugged, nervously pushing shoulder length brown hair away from her face. 

"All I got was that there was a stuff up somewhere and now we're out." Faith looked around hesitantly as if she was afraid that it was all a dream, and they'd wake up inside hell again. 

"So what do we do now?" Willow asked, swinging the small duffel bag that held her belongings over her shoulder. Faith did the same, a small frown on her face. 

"We have to go meet some guy in about half an hour." Willow shrugged.

"It's not as if we have anywhere else to go. We might as well go see who got us out." Faith looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean Red?"

"Think about it Faith…both of us had at least another five or six years before we were even eligible for parole – and now we're completely free because of some kid? It just doesn't seem right."  Faith nodded, a worried look appearing on her face.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure Faith…but I think it's safe to assume that it wasn't Angel or the Scoobies. We better be careful about what we do next." Faith picked up her bag and both women began walking, both as lost in their thoughts as the other was.

************************************************

The slender brunette slipped into the room, stopping when she saw who was sitting on the desk. 

"Oh my god…" The words that left her mouth were said in a shocked whisper, but were loud enough to gain the attention of the other person in the room. A quick smile appeared on his face as he hopped off the desk.

"Stephanie!!" His voice was loud but held a note of uncertainty as he opened his arms, hoping that his sister would accept his unspoken apology. Shane let out a quick sigh of relief as Stephanie quickly stepped forward and into his arms. And then quickly lost his breath as his sister's fist connected with his gut. He looked in disbelief as his sister stepped away, a frown on her face. "What the hell?" He managed to gasp out.

"That was for disappearing on me! Where the hell have you been Shane? Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? You didn't even call!" Stephanie yelled, glaring at her older brother.

"Nice to know you care." He muttered, and then frowned when he saw his sister's face. "Oh hell…c'mon Steph. I'm sorry okay?" His sister continued to glare, but then frowned. 

"Shane, do you know what this is about?" Shane frowned as well, raking a hand through closely cropped hair. 

"I don't know. I just came because mom said it was really important."

"Mom called you? That's weird…dad called me." Shane scowled.

"What's going on Steph? Last time mom and dad worked together, we got screwed over." 

"Well now, Linda. Isn't that nice. Look at the amount of faith our kids have in us." The condescendingly arrogant voice had both siblings turning towards the door, eying the man there warily. The petite blonde standing next to him glared at him, shoving her ex-husband aside.

"Stephanie, Shane, I'm glad that both of you could make it." 

The two siblings stared dubiously at their estranged parents. 

"What is this about?" Stephanie asked finally. Vince McMahon looked slightly nervous, which just made his two children feel more nervous than they already were. 

"Look, I'm sure that you know that I haven't always had been faithful to your mother. About twenty-three years ago, I had two separate affairs. I didn't know it at the time, but both women had become pregnant." He paused for a while to let the news sink in. His ex-wife had a neutral look on her face, while both of his children looked completely stunned.

"Around seven years ago, I received two very disturbing phone calls. I was told quite firmly by both of them that I had two daughters." He was cut off by Stephanie's broken whisper. 

"I – we, have two sisters?" Her face was pale and even Shane looked slightly disturbed. Vince continued.

"I was quite stunned to say the least. Out of the blue, I had just found out I had found out that I had two 15-year-old daughters. After discussing it with your mother and the others, we decided it would be best if neither of the girls knew that I was their father. They were both going through rough times according to their mothers, and they didn't need to know about me."

Shane and Stephanie exchanged glances, not quite sure where this was going. 

"I made a deal with them. I would stay away from the girls then, but when they turned 21, I went to see them. Let's just say that I was quite shocked when I finally met them." 

"What do you mean?" Shane's voice was sharp.

"It, well, it doesn't quite matter at the moment. They'll tell you that if they want. But anyway, the reason we called you both here is because we wanted to tell you something before you meet your sisters."

"We get to meet them? We don't know anything about them!" Stephanie was still reeling from the shock. 

Linda spoke for the first time since Vince had dropped his bombshell. 

"Their names are Faith and Willow. And they are now, along with the two of you, equal owners of the business." Shane and Stephanie both stood straighter.

"You're giving up your shares?" Shane asked incredulously. Linda nodded.

"So am I. Your mother and I have decided that we've both had enough of it. So the two of us are giving the four of you equal shares in the business." Stephanie was about to say something when a soft knock was heard on the door. Vince smiled grimly.

"That'll be them." 

TBC??


End file.
